


Space Rift PSA/UPDATE

by kiwi_pies



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 19:07:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10905594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwi_pies/pseuds/kiwi_pies





	Space Rift PSA/UPDATE

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Space Rift](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7073497) by [kiwi_pies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwi_pies/pseuds/kiwi_pies). 



This is for all the fans of my fic, Space Rift. I have a feeling you won't be upset by this, while the original fic is likely going to be unfinished, I am planning to rewrite it and finish the rewrite of it! After taking a creative writing course at my college, I came to realize a lot of errors in my writing, and I want to rewrite the fic that really got me started here on Ao3. I feel a rewrite will be a much better idea than picking off from where I left off, since I felt myself stuck an unable to move forward with what I currently have. 

Space Rift 2.0 I hope will have a clearer story, clearer characters, and make more sense. I will likely shift the focus to more specific characters with minor cameos from others, and also include the "Dark Star" champions as a major plot point to the story! 

I appreciate you're patience, and I hope that SR 2.0 will be all that you Space Rift fans want it to be!!! 

~Kiwi


End file.
